User blog:Eleven06/Book Rants
The Legacy Chronicles (Trial By Fire) So for my first book rant, I decided to go with the Trial By Fire Novella. Don't get me wrong - the book was good, but there were some things that annoyed me. Feel free to comment on your opinion! Rant: Trial By Fire was a great book, but some of the characters seem to be out of place. First off, I'm gonna talk about Six. We all know she's the most badass character that can get out of any situation. She survived for 3 years on her own, watched her Cepan die, faced off Setrkus Ra (alone), and took down the Anubis with her Legacies. She's one of the best fighters of the Garde (she was able to defeat John many times in The Power Of Six). In this book, Six was the exact opposite of the Six we know. In Trial By Fire, Six walks into battles without plans (she doesn't even use her Legacies). She encounters Jagger Dennings (an MMA fighter) countless times and is unable to defeat him. In the end, Nemo kills him! Six also doesn't engage in combat when she should which causes her to lose her Legacies. Even without her Legacies, she is still really strong, but she doesn't seem to display this in the book. Secondly, Sam. Some love him - others don't, but Sam is a fighter. Or used to be. In the book, Sam, who has met Setrakus Ra and escaped multiple prisons, seems to be weak. He cowers in fear when he meets Jagger Dennings, Bray, and Cutter. He also seems like he is trying to fit into the role of being a leader - which I hate (John's the leader!!). Sam never seems to engage in combat or kill anyone. He doesn't ever try to escape places and ends up losing his Legacies. I mean, these are two people that have taken out squadrons of Mogs and met Setrakus Ra - and this is how they are displayed in the book?! Seems unfair to me. Adding on to the original Garde, I miss Nine. Nine was our careless, dumb, obnoxious, character - but, let's face it, he was still amazing in all possible ways. He was funny when something bad happened, but now, that's gone. In Trial By Fire, he seems to lose his abrasive humor and turn into someone mature and responsible. Now that that's over, I can finally rant about the characters in this book. Okay, so the Foundation was nasty and pretty ugly too. But this - completely different story. Jagger Dennings was a total bitch (glad that he's dead now) and Bray was an asshole. Bray and Jagger worked together to kidnap and/or enlist Human Garde to fight each other for money. He used their Legacies and tricked them into thinking that Earth Garde was bad. He hurts these kids using Drac (he takes away their Legacies). Bray, on the other hand, wants Legacies so badly, that he injects himself with some pretty questionable stuff. He also orders Six, Sam, and Nine as his specimens, and takes away Six's Legacies. To add on to that, I think it's unfair that some kids are just outright mean and rude and still get Legacies. I mean, does anyone agree that kids from Earth shouldn't get Legacies? (Comment down below and lemme know what you think! ). Alright well, that's a rap on my 1st rant! Category:Blog posts